La Noche Comienza A Brillar
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Raven se ha quedado sola en Torre Titán, o al menos eso cree sin imaginar lo que conllevara ese día de supuesta meditación.


Se encontraba en la estancia, sus piernas flexionadas en posición de loto mientras seguía flotando en el aire, parecía el día perfecto, se encontraba sola en la Torre Titán, Cyborg había salido a recoger unas piezas para su auto, Robín se había apuntado a acompañarle y Starfire curiosa aun por las novedades del mundo humano se les unió.

Había sido invitada, pero ella rechazo la oferta amablemente, un poco de paz después de tanto caos ya sea en el campo de batalla o con sus propios integrantes de equipo era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

Así; ahora Raven se encontraba meditando en silencio, el mismo que pensó no ser interrumpido hasta que la tarde llegara y con ello sus demás compañeros también lo hicieran.

Sin embargo 20 minutos después su tranquilidad había sido mellada.

—¿Y los demás? —fue la pregunta que soltó Chico Bestia mientras venia llegando, su mano derecha restregaba su ojo, al parecer el chico acababa de despertar.

Suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía flotando tratando de recuperar la paz mermada y que reconocía ya no tendría ante la presencia que se encontraba con ella.

—Cyborg fue a recoger unas refacciones para su auto, Robín y Starfire le acompañaron.

El silencio inundo el lugar, no tuvo que girar su rostro para comprender la decepción compartida de ambos. Segundos después escuchó un bajo "Oh", el mismo que le hizo dejar su posición y marcharse de la estancia para ir directo a su habitación.

Fue su mano al ser tomada que le hizo detenerse, giro su rostro ante la acción más no espero las palabras que soltaría ese chico que siempre le habían hecho sentir tan extraña ante su imprudencia, era como un niño que aún no reconocía el peligro en el cual se encontraba —¿Por qué no te quedas?

•

Había retomado su posición inicial tratando de seguir con la meditación, la misma que no lograba ante la falta de concentración por el ruido de su compañero, al final Raven había accedido quedarse en el mismo lugar. No tenía por qué irse, ella había llegado primero, además no odiaba a Chico Bestia, solo era que; por su forma de ser tan hiperactiva no podía estar quieto y ahora lo demostraba otra vez al estar en el sillón de la estancia tratando de encontrar la forma más _cómoda_ para sentarse, y he ahí nuevamente otro rechinido que hacía a Raven cerrar con fuerza sus párpados mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Esto no estaba funcionando.

Ella lo sabía, ambos en el mismo lugar no era una buena idea, si bien en el trabajo en equipo podían hacer una buena mancuerna eso era muy diferente que su relación personal, que consistía en un par de palabras como con los demás.

Raven nunca había sido una persona de palabras, aún menos de abrirse con la gente, era fría, calculadora y dura, al menos esa era la fachada que portaba con los demás hasta con sus más allegados, aun así los eventos se habían tornado mal y le toco extenuar aquella fragilidad y miedo que se negaba a dejar ver, más nadie le había hecho menos o reclamado ante las adversidades que mellaron dentro ella, es más le habían dado su apoyo, pero el dejarse ver débil le molestaba, le indignaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sola? ¿Cuantas veces pensó en siempre estarlo? Y ahora se sentía molesta consigo mismo mientras una parte de sí trataba de calmarse ya que, no podía creer que el rechinido del sillón le estuviese volviendo loca cuando ni sus propios demonios lo habían hecho ya.

Bajo sus brazos a sus costados ante la frustración, sus ojos se encontraban mirando hacia el gran ventanal, observo el cielo azul, las nubes pasar, _"una vez más"_ pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse sin embargo el chirrido le hizo girarse y mirar mal al chico que ahora se encontraba con los pies colgando del respaldo del sillón y la cabeza abajo.

—¿Pasa algo Rae? —fue la pregunta del chico que al parecer ya había encontrado el punto más cómodo para estar en el sillón. Giró su rostro nuevamente, apenada ante la irascible forma actuar que tuvo hace unos segundos atrás, entonces dirigió su vista a algo más placentero, el cielo azul que estaba a su frente.

Cerro los ojos, sus brazos se habían levantado mientras se apoyaban de sus rodillas flexionadas, nuevamente se disponía a meditar sin embargo el ruido del televisor le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Esto parecía en vano.

•

•

—¿Puedes dejar de cambiar de canal a cada segundo? —Preguntó Raven quien le miraba mal.

—Pero no hay nada bueno.

—Entonces apágala.

Chico Bestia suspiro, lamentaba haberse quedado dormido, no era que odiara a Raven, es más siempre quiso estar para ella, pero cada intento parecía alejarla más y su credibilidad había sido puesta bajo los suelos cuando su _ex_ les había traicionado de la peor forma aunque él le defendió a capa y espada contra su propio equipo tiempo atrás.

Suspiro mientras colocaba su dedo índice en el botón de apagado. No quería molestarla, pero tampoco le gustaba estar solo aunque ambos nunca se habían llevado bien desde que habían formado aquel equipo improvisado.

Sutilmente dirigió su vista hacia ella, como se daba nuevamente la vuelta y retomaba su concentración para meditar, _"¿Cómo puede hacer eso?"_ pensó, _"¿Cómo puede estar siempre meditando?" "¿Nunca se siente sola al pensar tanto?"_ y aunque las preguntas surgieran nunca preguntaría.

Fue el bochorno que le hizo desviar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta del risible hecho, de que no había apartado su vista de su silueta, hasta que sintió la vergüenza por haber estado tanto tiempo mirándola en silencio. Entonces sus labios se juntaron mientras nerviosamente empezó a silbar una rítmica tonada.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de su error, puesto que; su silbido tal vez le molestaría a su compañera, Raven ya había regresado la vista al frente.

Raven no era una chica que se quejara, era más del tipo de marcharse al ver una situación problemática que los demás disfrutasen, si bien parecía una chica tétrica era amable, aunque las mayorías de las veces no se lograban soportar ninguno de los dos.

_"¿Por qué?"_ Quiso preguntar, pero el mismo conocía la respuesta; eran como dos polos opuestos y sin importar que pudieran atraerse era la fuerza de Raven que le empujaba lejos de ella formando un muró a su alrededor, él mismo que podía comprender a la perfección ante el halo de peligro que emanaba a su alrededor.

Se levantó del sillón de un salto, tal vez estar en el mismo lugar era un error, entonces observo la vieja revista que estaba en la mesa de estar.

¿Tal vez leer no sería tan malo?

Sin embargo al ver la portada supo que sería un día largo; los chicos aun no llegaban y la revista que había tomado era una de chicas, aun así leyó uno de los encabezados _"Test de compatibilidad"_

¿Quién diablos había comprado algo así?

Y la respuesta llegó a su cabeza en forma de recuerdos; la semana pasada habían ido al centro comercial, para cuando ya se encontraban en la caja registradora a punto de pagar Starfire quien miraba curiosa tomó una de las revistas para uso informativo, imaginando inocentemente que tal vez la guía podría ayudarle sobre como relacionarse con los humanos y no sobre cosas de amor.

•

•

5 minutos de silencio, el mismo que más que disfrutar habían hecho impacientarse a Raven. ¿Acaso Chico Bestia se había ido?

Giro su cabeza para saber si le había dejado sola en la estancia, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba en silencio leyendo una revista de chicas y ante la visión de encontrarle tan concentrado se giró siguiendo con la tarea que sabía no terminaría.

(_)

_"El nuevo outfit del verano, el horóscopo de la semana, tipo de maquillaje a usar dependiendo tu tipo de piel" _Todo parecía salir de una dimensión desconocida, se sumió aún más en el sillón, tratando de imaginar qué clase de chicas usaban ese tipo de consejos entonces leyó algo que no le pareció tan loco _"como ambientar el lugar y olvidarte de esos incómodos silencios"_

Bajo la revista un poco para observar a su compañera, seguía en silencio concentrada, _"¿Cómo lo lograba?" "¿Acaso ella no sentía aquella pequeña incomodidad entre ambos?"_

No, tal vez solo era cosa de él, pensamiento totalmente errado puesto que Raven se sentía de la misma forma.

Entonces levanto la revista y empezó a leer.

_"A veces la música puede ser un factor que ayude a acercar a las personas cuando no hay palabras que decir o no sé sabe cómo empezar la conversación"_

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa mientras tomaba el control remoto del sistema de audio de la Torre. Tal vez podría borrar esa sensación de tensión con algo de música, pensó.

•

•

Fue el ruido de las bocinas a su máximo volumen lo que hizo que ambos llevaran sus manos a sus oídos ante la canción de _Champagne Shower_ de LMFAO.

—¡Chico Bestia! —grito Raven mientras le miraba con molestia.

El aludido bajo los hombros mientras dejaba escapar un bajo "ups", la mirada de Raven parecía atravesarle y la música a todo volumen no le dejaba concentrarse, sumado a que su vista estaba puesta en la chica apretó los botones al azar que por suerte habían bajado el nivel de volumen además de haber cambiado la canción a una más tranquila; _Time_ de Black Eyes Peases.

Suspiro decepcionado de sí mismo, al final pensó que su idea no fue la mejor, no al menos en ese momento, sin embargo al querer apagar el sistema se encontró con el detalle de que no podía hacerlo.

Raven seguía observado de pie a Chico Bestia, _"¿Que trataba de hacer?"_ fue la pregunta que círculo en su cabeza hasta que sus pensamientos fueron mellados ante la voz de este.

—Lo siento —Raven se quedó en silencio, no espero esa respuesta, aún menos lo que venía— no puedo apagar esta cosa.

(_)

Si bien todos ayudaban en la Torre Titán, Cyborg era el encargado del sistema de toda la Torre, el mismo había creado un hogar funcional para todos, a pesar de que era el cuartel del equipo quería que todos pasaran un buen rato por lo tanto había implementado un buen sistema audiovisual para cuando quisieran solo relajarse y divertirse.

Y ahora ese mismo sistema estaba siendo el martirio de dos de sus compañeros cuando uno de ellos bloqueo la computadora principal, y además de ello colocó la lista de reproducción más reciente sin querer.

—Vamos has algo —pidió Raven mientras observaba el tablero, el ruido era algo que no iba con ella sin importar que música fuese puesto que hasta ahora ninguna de las canciones era de su agrado.

—Eso hago —se quejó Chico Bestia observando lo mandona que podía ser Raven sin embargo una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al ver una nueva faceta de la chica.

Más no parecía haber forma solo esperar a que sus compañeros llegaran.

•

•

Se encontraban ambos en el sillón observando la nada mientras seguían a la espera, había terminado _There Nothing Holding Me Back _de Shaw Mendes entonces el sonido del sintetizador se empezó a escuchar, era _Something About Us_ de Daft Punk.

Raven observo por el rabillo a Chico Bestia, como suspiraba mientras se encogía en su lugar, pensó en decir algo, pero al final ¿Qué podía decir? Ella no era la persona indicada para hablar sobre amor.

Mientras tanto los recuerdos se arremolinaron en la mente de Chico Bestia, aquel primer amor que pensó seria para siempre y como las promesas habían sido nada, la pregunta seguía en el aire, ¿Que hizo mal? ¿En que había fallado? ¿Por qué Terra le había dejado?

Y era ahí cuando Chico Bestia pensaba que sería practico tener un manual, o al menos un puntaje donde pudiera ver los aciertos como fallos para saber cómo actuar ante la persona que se ama y así no hacerle daño, porque hasta él reconocía que había roto su confianza, aquella misma que había tomado como un niño pequeño sin medir los resultados aunque solo trataba de ayudarla.

Fue la mano de Raven encima de la suya la que le regreso a la realidad. Entonces recordó como la chica que tenía frente a él había luchado contra Terra no solo por traición efectuada sino por él y por los demás que conformaban su peculiar equipo. El cómo siempre estuvo ahí, entonces no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo, de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tal vez solo estaba pensado demás, y tal vez solo tal vez debía dejarse llevar por la situación. ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo no espero recibir como una respuesta divina su sonrisa, una que Raven no estaba dispuesta a dar tan fácilmente, entonces entre el ritmo de la canción observo a detalle su tono de piel, aquel pálido gris, el pelo azulado oscuro que caía a sus costados, la gema en su frente aquella misma que solo era muestra del destino que cargaba.

Y sin darse cuenta con ambas manos había tomado la suya.

—¿Garfield?

Observo sus labios moverse sin embargo era la música invadiendo su cuerpo y la letra interponiéndose entre ambos, la misma que parecía haber nacido para ambos, _The Night Begins To Shine._

_Cuando yo te veo la historia observo en tu mirar _

Aun recordaba cuantas veces había peleado con Cyborg por la dichosa canción siendo repetida una y otra vez día a día, sin embargo ahora mismo no le parecía tan mala la letra, es más sentía que era perfecta para los dos. Entonces observo sus ojos violáceos, los cuales parecían más brillantes que de costumbre, como se perdía entre ellos sin parecer vuelta de regreso.

_Cuando yo te veo la historia observo en tu mirar _

Fue el acercamiento en conjunto, aquel pequeño desliz, ambos lo comprendían, las repercusiones que vendrían, pero aquello era nada ante los hechos, aquellos sentimientos que no se podían ocultar.

_Éramos solo dos y el frío sentía, tu mano tome y la lluvia caía _

Había aferrado su mano contra las suyas como una patética forma de no dejarle ir, ella no había puesto resistencia, es más entre la calidez de su tacto Raven sintió el resguardo esperado. Fue el contacto de sus labios, un simple beso, el inicio de aquello, el amor que había nacido desde hace tiempo y que al fin se había colado en el vuelco del otro.

El inició de algo que no era un simple amor fugaz.

Y mientras el cielo se pintaba de colores naranjas la espera se había vuelto nada ante la canción que seguía sonando en el corazón de ambos.

_Y ahí comprendí que eras para mí_

* * *

_**Fue hace un par de días que estaba tranquila en la cocina mientras veía CN, entonces estaba dando los Jóvenes Titanes Go, sí, sé que no son las más queridos del fandom por como convirtieron a los Jóvenes Titanes sin embargo estaba pasando el capítulo de 40%, 40%, 20% y luego pasaron el "especial" de la noche empieza a brillar, tal vez fue la tonada o que a cada rato era la misma canción, pero seguía en mi mente hasta tal punto de descargar la original y la versión de tv. En fin, no pude resistirme, no pude, era la canción tocando en mi mente una y otra vez, invitándome a escribir algo, al principio pensé en hacer algo referente a mi fandom principal que es de YGO, pero al final la idea siguió y dije "porque no de la serie original" "De los Jóvenes Titanes que viste y amaste en sus inicios" y nació este oneshot. En fin, si fue de su agrado no olviden votar y comentar, saludos **_


End file.
